There are cases where a wire harness installed in a vehicle such as an automobile includes an electrical wire to be shielded and an electromagnetic shielding member that covers the electrical wire. The electromagnetic shielding member surrounds the circumference of the electrical wire and shields it from electromagnetic noise.
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP 2006-310127A) discloses an electromagnetic shielding member including a tubular first shielding member and a second shielding member that is more flexible than the first shielding member. Also, in Patent Document 1, a metal pipe is given as the first shielding member, and a tubular braided wire is given as the second shielding member.